Harry potter e a época dos marotos
by Lilian Tindade Potter
Summary: Harry decide voltar ao passado e avisar tudo que Voldemort ir fazer. Como ele se sairá ao descobri que existe uma pessoa que escreveu suas histórias e memórias de todos os anos de Hogwarts? Como ele irá falar para os marotos sobre o futuro? Será que Harry e seus amigos irão poder voltar ao futuro?
1. Capítulo 0 - Trailer

**Harry potter e a época dos marotos**

**Capitulo 0**

**Trailer**

Harry depois de uma guerra contra voldemort toma uma decisão ele iria voltar no tempo para corrigir o passado.

**Decisões serão tomadas:**

-Simples eu vou corrigir todos os meus erros, decepções e perdas mais não só os meus de todos.

- Isso é loucura! Harry você não pode salvar todo mundo! - disse Neville

- É cara você não pode salvar todo mundo, pelo menos não sozinho - disse Rony com um sorriso sendo confirmado por todos ao redor

- Estão falando sério vocês iriam junto comigo para o passado para resolver tudo e concertar alguns erros?

**Planos terão que ser feitos:**

- Mais Harry como você vai contar para os seus pais que você é o filho deles e que Voldemort vai matar-los por ser o menino da profecia? - perguntou Gina

- Por que não escrevemos um livro... - disse Luna

- O que esta pensando em fazer Harry - começou McGonogall

- Muito siples Mimi...

**Algumas brigas iriam ocorrer antes:**

- Não! Vocês não vão para o passado! - disse Sra. Weasley

- Mãe escuta, por favor... - disse Gina

**Alguns reencontros irão acontecer:**

- Mãe! Pai! - gritou Hermione

- Carlinhos! Gui! Fleur! - gritaram Gina e Rony

**Pessoas novas irão conhecer:**

- Harry eu quero lhe apresentar Joanne Kathleen Rowling - disse Minerva

- Harry estava esperando por você

- Harry ela que cuida da seção de registros de Hogwarts.

**Um feitiço poderoso irão descobrir:**

- Tem certeza Mione que esse feitiço pode fazer seis pessoas irem para o passado? - perguntou Harry

- Tenho, mas não sei as consequencias do que pode ocorrer e somente uma pessoa extremamente poderoza pode fazer esse feitiço.

**Despedidas ocorrerão:**

- Está na hora de partir. – disse Harry para os presentes

- Façam uma boa viagem crianças – disse Sra. Weasley abraçando cada um.

**O presente se papagará:**

Um nivel altíssimo de magia provocando fortes ventos Gui que ja estava pronto caso isso acontesse-se liberou o feitiço formando uma bolha impermeável.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley

- O feitiço é tão poderoso que libera um alto nivel de magia antes de apagar o presente. disse Gui

Várias pessoas ficavam desesperadas pelas trevas consumirem o planeta sendo assim mudando o presente tudo foi se apagando até sobrar mais nada.

**Um novo tempo conhecerão:**

- Deu certo? - perguntou Neville

Hermione vira Para um jornal caido no chão e olha a data.

- Sim deu certo

**Os marotos retornarão:**

- Ei Pontas - disse Sirius

- Almofadinha, Aluado, o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Professor Dumbledore nos chamou. - falou Lupin

- Pontas, aquela não é a Lilian entrando no castelo junto com a Alice?

**Revelações acontecerão:**

-Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal - leu Remo

- Tiago, você não é filho único? - perguntou Alice

- Sim

- Então vamos ler sobre seu filho, interessante - disse Sirius

**Apresentações ocorrerão:**

- Oi, eu sou Harry Tiago Potter

**E uma nova aventura começa em Harry Potter e a Época dos Marotos**


	2. Capítulo I - Planos

**Capitulo I**

**Planos**

Harry, Rony e Hermione sairam da sala do diretor sem falar uma palavra e seguiram para a torre da Grifinória, onde o quadro da Mulher Gorda abriu passagem sem pedir a senha. Harry e Rony foram para o antigo dormitório e acabaram dormindo em suas antigas camas e Hermione foi para o dormitório das meninas dormir um pouco.

Quando o dia amanheceu Harry acabou acordando assustado com um barulho de bandeija e arrumação no quarto e ouviu:

- Monstro acordou o Mestre? Monstro irá se punir por acordar o mestre.

Harry tentou identificar onde estava, mas ao lembrar que no dia anterior tinha derrotado o pior bruxo das trevas da época Voldemort e assim acabado com a guerra e agora estava em Hogwarts no seu antigo dormitório relaxou e olhou para uma criatura que estava falando com ele, era Monstro o elfo doméstico que pertenceu seu padrinho antes de morrer e agora era dele. Ao perceber que o elfo estava preocupado com ele folou:

- Está tudo bem Monstro eu só me assustei por estar sempre alerta por causa da guerra.

- Claro mestre, Monstro fica preocupado com o que pode acontecer mas por causa do mestre monstro pode relaxar, já que o mestre acabou com aquele que não deve ser nomeado.

- Sim Monstro, você esta certo, mais me diga como estão todos depois que o cara de cobra se foi, eu, Rony e Hermione fomos direto para cá e dormimos. - disse Harry ouvindo um ronco da cama de Rony e olhando para o quarto não encontrando mais ninguém a não ser Neville que estava dormindo.

- A jovem Weasley está muito sentita pela perda do irmão como todos da família, não mais que o gêmeo quase não comeu ontem nem hoje e a Sra. Tonks apareceu hoje de manhã com o jovem Lupin para se despedir dos pais, pobrezinho está tão triste. A Sra. Tonks pediu para avisar que esta esprando o Mestre acordar para o Mestre ver o jovem Lupin.

A cada palavra de Monstro Harry ficava pior se lembrou da morte de Fred Weasley o irmão de Rony e Gina que morreu na sua frente, de Ninfadora Tonks e de Remo Lupin grandes amigos onde o último era como um tio por ser considerado quese irmão de seu pai.

- Monstro por quanto tempor dormir? - perguntou Harry ao olhar para janela e ver o entardecer.

- Dormiu quase um dia inteiro meu senhor.

- Um dia inteiro?! - disse Harry se levantando assustado.

- Sim Mestre - disse Mostro olhando para baixo.

- Tudo bem Mostro, pensei que dormiria mais ou mais que o Rony - disse rindo - Monstro, Hermione já acordou?

- Sim, Srta. Granger acordou na hora do almoço e deve esta com a Srta. Weasley conversando com a Sra. Tonks no salão comunal.

- Muito obrigado Monstro, vou encontrar com ela e avisa para o Rony quando acordar que preciso falar com ele - disse Harry se arrumando para decer.

- Como quiser meu senhor. - disse fazendo uma reverencia.

Ao sair do dormitório, Harry dece as escadas e começa a ouvir a voz de Gina. Como ele ainda a amava ele não sabia descrever ele se almadisoou por terminar com ela no sexto ano mas como ele dizia para se consolar "foi preciso Voldemort poderia usa-la para me destruir". Harry ao chegar nos pés da escada percebe que Gina estava cada vez mais linda mesmo com uma tristeza no olhar estava cada vez mais bonita. Harry foi se aproximando do grupo onde estava Sra. Tonks Gina, Hermione e Tedy, filho de Ninfadora Tonks e Remo Lupin, brincando no chão com brinquedos que pareciam trouxas. Tedy ao perceber Harry se aproximando da uma risadinha e estica os braços em direção a Harry anunciando as três mulheres a sua presença.

- Vejo que ele conhece o padrinho. Olá, Tedy. - disse Harry pegando Tedy no colo.

- Pelo visto sim. – Disse Sra. Tonks

-Oi Sra. Tonks – cumprimentando-a

- Olá Meu jovem estava bem cançado. Mais vejo que não dormui tudo.

- Tem razão, mas tenho assuntos importantes para resolver.

- Entendo, descanse um pouco está bem.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e virou para Hemione e Gina

- Como estão?

- Muito bem – Disse Gina com um olhar tristonho

- Gina eu...

- Pode parar com isso Harry eu sei que não foi sua culpa isso foi uma guerra em uma guerra perdemos pessoas proximas e amadas.

- Ela está certa meu jovem, posso ter perdido minha filha e meu genrro mais eles sabiam dos riscos – disse Sra. Tonks

- Esta bem.

- E você Mione? Rony ainda esta dormindo, mais quando acordar vocês vai ser a primeira coisa que vai procurar antes da comida. – disse com um soriso maroto.

- Vou bem Harry – disse corando pela frase seguinte. – Mais o que fez acordar antes do Rony? No salão principal estavam fazendo apostas que você não acordaria por no mínimo três dias.

Harry riu depois falaou:

- Quem me dera. Mas preciso resolver algumas coisas e por falar nisso, alguém já se tornou mistro?

- Sim foi o Kingsley

- Interessante - disse pensativo

- Você ainda não me respondeu, o que fez você acordar antes do Rony? E não adianta falar algumas coisas que essa eu não caio.

- Como disse tenho assuntos pendentes para resolver e depois quero fazer uma reunião com você, Gina, Rony, Neville e Luna, Monstro vai avisar o horário para vocês. - disse colocando o afilhado no chão que começou a brincar com um dos brinquedos.

- Está bem, vou esperar o Rony acordar enquanto isso.

- Mione se encontrar com o Kin avisa ele que vou resolver tudo que o ministério quiser no jantar, por favor.

- A deixa que eu aviso, meu jovem estava precisando esticar as pernas um pouco, Hermione se importa de olhar ele para mim?

- Claro que não, ele é tão quetinho não vai encomodar. – disse pegando Tedy do chão e começando a brincar com ele.

- Se o Rony não acordar até o horário do jantar Mione, acorde ele, ou veremos um ruivo emburrado no minimo um mês.

- Está bem.

- Mas antes de mais assuntos para resolver Gina posso falar com você?

- Claro.

Harry e Gina sairam da sala comunal e seguram para a sala precisa, Harry estava nervoso queria Gina de volta mais teria que falar tudo que esta sentindo para isso. Ao chegarem na sala precisa Harry passou três veses pela porta pensando em um bom lugar para uma reunião. Ao entrarem a sala estava simples com alguns sofas e uma mesa no centro da sala.

- Então o que você queria falar comigo? - perguntou Gina um pouco nervosa pelo que ia dizer ela ainda amava o Harry mais não sabia se ele ainda a amava mesmo eles terem se beijado no aniverssario dele depois do termino.

- Eu... eu... – começou Harry – Eu pesso desculpas por tudo que fiz você passa, por te abandonar sem dizer para onde ia, por terminar com você mesmo te amando, por te magoar, por não esta no trem com você no dia 1 de setembro, eu pesso desculpas por tudo. – Harry fez uma pausa para respirar esperando a reação de Gina, mas ela sabia que tinha mais e ficou calada – antes de você me bater, gritar e brigar comigo eu peço que escute o que vou dizer Gina eu te amo do fundo do meu coração, ha um ano atraz terminei com você por ter medo que Voldemort usasse você para me atrair e me tirar da busca por pedaços da alma dele espalhados por todo os lugares com ligação a ele, eu adimito para você que tive medo de te perder, e tive esperanças de que quando eu acabasse com o cara de cobra você me perdoasse por tudo que fiz e falo mais uma coisa eu te amo e não tem um dia desde que eu, Rony e Mione saimos da Toca que não pensei em você, se não fosse por você eu teria desistido de viver no meio das buscas, mas não desistir somente porquê eu tinhas esperanças de ter você nos meus braços de volta e ter uma família com você. Gina você me perdoa por te abondonado você sem dizer onde iria?

Harry terminou esse discurso esperando uma reação de Gina, se ela falaria algo quando de repente ele sente um borrão ruivo se jogando em cima dele e abraçando-o.

- Se te perdou-o – começou ela – logico, não teve um dia se quer que eu não esperasse você depois do beijo que te dei no seu aniverssário eu fiquei te esperando e quando eu te vi depois de meses nessa sala antes da guerra eu fiquei tão feliz, quando pensei que te perdi quando o Hagrid estava te carregando, eu não sei o que ia fazer – disse ela começando a chorar.

- Ei calma ruiva, nada vai nos separar agora nunca mais, eu juro – disse ele se aproximando para um beijo que logo foi correspondido, foi um beijo calmo que mostrava toda paixão e saudade.

Quando terminaram o beijo tinham perdido a noção de tempo mais antes que o clima aumentasse Harry disse:

- Ginevra Molly Weasley quer ser minha namorada?

- Claro. Mas nunca mais, NUNCA MAIS termine comigo novamente entendeu Harry Potter?

- Claro minha ruiva – e voltaram a se beijar.

Depois de um tempo namorando e matarndo a saudade Harry começou:

- Preciso me arrumar para reunião

- Agora Sr. Potter você pode me explicar que reunião é essa comigo, Rony Mione, Neville e Luna?

- Na hora certa, antes preciso ter certeza que teremos todo o material para reunião. Monstro.

Ouviram um crak e uma voz.

- Chamou meu senhor?

- Sim eu gostaria que você avisasse a Hermione, Rony, Neville e Luna que terá uma reunião na sala precisa depois do jantar e sertifique que só eles irão ouvir por favor.

- Claro meu senhor – e desapareceu.

- Pensei que não podesse aparatar em Hogwarts.

- Magia de elfo é diferente. Agora precisamos de livros muitos livros sobre viagens no tempo.

De repente a sala foi aumentando de tamanho a medida que surgiram livros e mais livros.

- Você vai viajar no tempo?

- Não só eu como todos que chamei, mais detalhes na reunião. Acho que estavamos em um assunto importante não Srta. Wasley? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

- Não sei Sr. Potter não gostaria de refrescar minha memória?

- Ficarei satisfeito, temos até o jantar para resolver esse assunto. – disse puxando-a para mais um beijo.


	3. Chapter II - A Reunião

**Capitulo II**

**A Reunião**

Próximo à hora do jantar Monstro avisou Harry que todos os que deviam participar da reunião estavam avisados. Logo depois que Monstro saiu, Harry e Gina seguiram para o salão principal. Eles andavam abraçados cumprimentando todos que falavam com eles, chegando ao salão principal avistaram um grupo conversando onde Harry identificou que estavam o Ministro da magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, a professora Minerva McGonogal, Sr e Sra. Weasley, Amélia Bones chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e duas pessoas que não foram reconhecidas, ao se aproximarem começaram a ouvir:

- Tem certeza Ministro? – disse um dos desconhecidos.

- Sim Robards, Andrômeda Tonks me avisou que ele queria resolver o que o ministério quer tudo hoje antes do jantar.

- Mais ele é só um menino – começou Sra. Weasley.

- Molly até o seu filho mais velho é um menino para você, e não fui eu que marcou essa reunião foi ele mesmo.

- O Ministro tem razão Sra. Weasley, eu que marquei a reunião para resolver tudo do ministério. – disse Harry se aproximando com Gina

- Oh Harry - disse Sra. Weasley o abraçando – Você está bem? E o Rony? Não tive tempo de ver como vocês estavam.

- Estamos bem Sra. Weasley quando sai o Rony estava ainda estava dormindo mais Hermione deve esta acordando-o.

- Está bem, e você minha filinha está bem?

- Melhor agora mãe – disse Gina abraçando o namorado

- Isso me faz lembrar – começou Harry – Sr. Weasley gostaria de pedir permissão para namorar sua filha.

Sr. Weasley que estava vendo a mulher ficar calma falando com eles levou um susto depois falou:

- Claro Harry, sempre soube que ficariam juntos – disse abraçando-o depois a filha.

- Agora que resolvemos isso, Ministro como estão as coisas no ministério?

- Sim Harry, logo depois de você derrotou Voldemort muitos comensais tentaram fugir, mas muitos foram capturados rapidamente. Com ajuda do chefe do Quartel General dos Aurores Gawain Robards e o chefe do Departamento de Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos Tonny Parker estamos encontrando alguns comensais escondidos. – disse Kingsley apresentando os dois desconhecidos.

- Os Malfoy apareceram hoje de manhã no ministério para se entregarem e falavam que estavam arrependidos por todos os altos que cometeram. Depois de uma dose da poção da verdade e uma seção de interrogatórios eles foram inocentados e estão sobre proteção do Ministério caso alguns comensais queiram aparecer para se vingar. – disse Amélia.

- Mesmo com todos esses interrogatórios não achamos Severo Snape e alguns comensais de risco máximo. – disse Parker

- Todos os comensais falam que não veem Snape desde antes da queda de Voldemort. – disse Robards.

- Severo Snape esta morto na casa dos gritos logo depois de Voldemort querer mais poder para si mesmo com a varinha de Dumbledore que jurava ser Snape o dono, há uma prova na sala do diretor que mostra que Snape sempre esteve do nosso lado, professora McGonogal você se importaria de leva-los depois para mostrar as provas na pinceira? – disse Harry

- Pode deixar – disse a professora.

- Mais alguma coisa Ministro?

- Sim você, a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Weasley foram absolvidos de todas as acusações apontadas nessa guerra e receberão uma quantia de galeões ja depositados em seus cofres por serviços prestados ao ministério.

- Isso me faz lembrar Ministro a Hermione para salvar os pais apagou a mente deles e os mandou para a Austrália. Teria como rastreá-los?

- Sim Harry a Srta. Granger já me contou a situação, e já existe um grupo de busca na Austrália para trazê-los de volta e restaurar a memória.

- Obrigado, se os senhores me dão licença agora, estou indo jantar. – disse Harry abraçando Gina e entrando no salão principal.

Ao entrarem no salão um momentâneo silencio foi feito com todos os presentem olhando diretamente para Harry logo em seguida foram ouvidos comemorações e palmas de todos do salão Harry e Gina começaram a andar procurando Neville e Luna que logo foram avistados na ponta da mesa da Grifinória perto da mesa dos professores ao passarem pelas mesas do salão foi ouvido varias pessoas falando com ele.

- É isso ai Harry derrotou você sabe quem!

- Nunca Duvidei de você, Harry.

- O que vai fazer agora, Harry?

- Ei, Harry que tal sairmos um dia desses?

- Ai Harry! Derrotando Voldemort desde que nasceu!

Quando chegaram perto de Neville e Luna, que já estavam jantando, se sentaram em frente ao casal e Neville falou:

- Oi Harry como está? E Você Gina?

- Estamos bem Neville e vocês? – disse Gina se servindo de pedaços de fango.

- Muito bem.

- Harry que reunião é essa que vocês quer fazer conosco? – perguntou Luna avoada, mas curiosa.

- Agora não Luna, podemos ser ouvidos e... – Harry parou de falar por perceber que mais uma vez o salão principal ficou em silencio. Ao olhar para a entrada estavam Rony e Hermione e no momento seguinte ouviram novamente várias comemorações.

Rony e Hermione sentaram ao lado de Harry e começaram a se servir, logo Gina falou:

- Até que enfim você acordou Roniquinho – disse Gina brincalhona

- Não enche Gina – disse Rony enchendo o prato de comida

- Já acordou de mau humor? Pensei que Hermione tiraria essa cara de poucos amigos. – disse Gina com um sorriso maroto fazendo os dois corarem.

- Como está Rony? – perguntou Harry

- Bem, e você cara? Fiquei me perguntando onde estava quando não te encontrei no dormitório.

- Estou bem, estava resolvendo alguns assuntos pendentes e conversando com o ministro.

- E como foi?

- Fomos inocentados de todas as acusações e nos reembolsarão por meio de galeões, alguns comensais já foram capturados, mas alguns prisioneiros de segurança máxima ainda não foram encontrados e Mione o Ministro disse que já tem uma equipe de busca na Austrália procurando seus pais.

- Serio? – disse ela com um sorriso

- Sim.

- Que maravilha! Estou tão feliz!

- Que bom Mi – disse Rony olhando com carinho para ela.

- E vocês Mione, Rony, como estão? – perguntou Gina com um olhar maroto ao perceber que eles estavam próximos.

- Nós o que? – perguntaram juntos

- Bem simples vocês dois no meio de uma guerra com comensais da morte e Voldemort atacando vocês se beijaram e agora me perguntam nós o que? – disse Harry deixando-os corados.

- Eles fizeram o que? – disse Gina espantada pela ação dos dois. – E você não me disse nada? – apontou para Hermione que pareceu constrangida.

- E além disso eles estavam de mãos dadas desde o momento que estraram pelo salão – disse Luna

- Não tinha percebido – disse Gina vendo que ficavam cada vez mais vermelhos na medida em que todos falavam – Eu prestei atenção nos olhares – disse marotamente.

- Eu pedi a Mione em namoro logo depois que a vi quando acordei.

-Sério? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Rony quando você toma decisões rápidas? – perguntou Neville rindo junto com Harry.

- Rony tomando uma atitude rápida não acredito – disse Gina fingindo estar surpresa rindo com os outros.

- Ha, ha, ha, muito engraçadinhos vocês. Não enche.

- Rony não fica assim ou você pode atrair os Nargules – disse Luna pensativa.

- Mesmo assim parabéns Rony, Mione, finalmente se acertaram – disse Neville

- Obrigado cara.

- Obrigada Neville.

- É parabéns Rony, nunca pensei que resolveria isso tão rápido. – disse Harry rindo. Pensei que a Hermione teria que te prender na parede para isso acontecer – disse rindo.

- E você e Gina já se resolveram, Harry? – perguntou Hermione mudando de foco a conversa.

- Comlo... assi... se resolvreram? – perguntou Rony com a boca cheia de comida.

- Rony como antes de falar – disse Mione.

- Você acha que é o único que pode namorar Roniquinho? – perguntou Gina com raiva.

- Sério? Estão namorando? – perguntou Hermione animada

- Sim, e nem adianta tentar nos separar Rony eu já falei com seu pai e sua mãe sobre isso e eles adoraram – disse Harry querendo evitar um ataque de ciúmes do ruivo.

- Já que é assim, não posso evitar por mim tudo bem – disse Rony. – E desculpa cara, sabe irmão ciumento sabe? – acrescentou para Harry.

- Está tudo bem Rony, eu sei como vocês ruivos são esquentadinhos – disse Harry fazendo todos rirem.

- Neville, e você e Luna? – perguntou Gina mudando o foco da conversa percebendo que os dois estavam muito quietos.

- Nós... nós... – começou Neville

- Nevil é tímido para dizer mais estamos namorando – disse Luna

- Desde quando? – perguntou Hermione

- Desde antes do final da guerra um pouco depois do natal.

- Sério? E você nem nos falou? – disse Gina fingindo estar magoada

- Assim magoa – disse Hermione

- Eu não encontrei vocês depois e quando encontrei tínhamos uma guerra acontecendo.

- Tudo bem – disse Hermione com cara divertida - Mas...

- Acho que McGonogal quer falar – disse Harry vendo a professora saindo da mesa dos professores e andando para frente das quatro grandes mesas dos alunos.

Aos poucos o salão ficava em silêncio aos pouco até poder ser ouvido uma mosca se passasse nesse exato momento e a professora começou:

- Boa noite a todos, ontem e em todos os dias dessa guerra perdemos muitos amigos que foram bruxos ecepcionais ou trouxas. Por esse motivo, pelos amigos que perdemos pelas pessoas que não conhecemos e foram mortas nessa guerra, peço um minuto de silêncio de todos para honrar esses bruxos que se sacrificaram acreditando que essa guerra iria acabar e para aqueles bruxos e trouxas que morreram por estarem no meio de tudo e terem sidos mortos.

Ela deu uma pausa e ocorreu um minuto de silêncio, o salão estava completamente quieto se passasse uma mosca seria ouvida em todo o salão, após um minuto minerva continuou

- Eu estou aqui hoje não somente como uma professora ou uma amiga que lutou lado a lado na guerra hoje eu estou como a nova diretora da Escola e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e digo a todos que Hogwarts agradece o esforço e o empenho de vocês nessa guerra, como também Hogwarts sente muito pela perda de muitos, por isso eu peço uma salma de palmas para todos que lutaram bravamente nessa guerra - Houve palmas de todo o salão e depois ela continuou - Mas hoje eu não estou para falar sobre essas perdas terríveis mais, sim, para avisá-los que conversei com o Ministro sobre a escola e aviso que Hogwarts abrirá as portas para o início do ano letivo – houve uma comemoração de todos que foi se acalmando aos poucos e ela continuou - E a pedido do Ministro tenho o praser de informar que todos que tiverem 17 anos ou mais estão convidados a entrar para o treinamento de auror pela extrema bravura e coragem perante a guerra. – euve uma comemoração em excala menor do que a outra que aos poucos e a diretora continuou – E digo a vocês que eu estou orgulhosa de todos desse salão pela imensa coragem diante de Voldemort, muito obrigada pela atenção de todos, bom jantar.

Quando Minerva terminou e foi se sentar todos do salão levantaram e bateram palmas e asuviaram fazendo o maior auvorosso que foi se alcalmando aos poucos.

Depois do jantar Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Neville e Luna seguiram para a sala precisa. A sala estava do mesmo jeito quando ele estava com Gina. Todos se acomodaram nos sofas laterais menos Harry e Gina que sentaram no meio, estava um silêncio todos esperando Harry começar a falar e este estava pensando como começar, mas nem precisou porquê Hermione começou depois de um tempo.

- E então finalmente vc vai nos contar o motivo dessa reunião, ou não?

- Sim - Ele deu um suspiro e continuou - Essa reunião que os chamei é para tratar de um assunto muito importante que está me atormentado.

- E qual seria? - Perguntou Neville

- Nessa guerra tivemos muitas perdas por causa do Voldemort, não conheci meus pais, os amigos dos meus pais morreram e não tive tempo de ficar com eles,meu padrinho, minha madrinha que nem deu tempo de de se tornar madrinha e já tinha sido morta, Fred, Tedy Tonks, Lupin e a Ninfadora, esse só são alguns exemplos tem muito mais, como você Neville que nunca conheceu seus pais direito pelo o final da primeira guerra por causa da Belatrix e você Hermione que teve que apagar as mentes dos seus pais para estarem salvos.

Ele fez uma pausa para respirar e Hermione falou

- Mais Harry onde você quer chegar com isso?

- Simples eu vou corrigir todos os meus erros, decepções e perdas mais não só os meus de todos.

Hermione finalmente tinha chegado no assunto que ele estava falando

- Harry você não pode, é perigoso um passo errado tudo que você conhece irá desaparecer, você sabe que um passo somente um passo errado tudo pode virar uma catástrofe e você nunca irá miar novamente.

- Eu sei

- Mais do que vocês estão falando? - Perguntou Rony não entendendo nada

-O Harry quer voltar no tempo para corrigir o passado e salvar todos

- Isso é loucura! Harry você não pode salvar todo mundo! - disse Neville

- É cara você não pode salvar todo mundo, pelo menos não sozinho - disse Rony com um sorriso sendo confirmado por todos ao redor

- Estão falando sério vocês iriam junto comigo para o passado para resolver tudo e concertar alguns erros?

- Quando você vai colocar nessa cabeça que não precisa bancar o herói sozinho você tem os seus amigos - Hermione parou de falar e todos da sala concordaram com ela

- Vocês realmente iriam ao passado comigo para tentar salvar a todos e destruir o cara de cobra?

- Lógico!

Falaram Rony, Hermione, Neville e Luna. Enquanto Gina falava

- Você está louco em pensar que vou ter perder de novo não é Harry Potter?

- Claro Gi, eu não a perderia por nada. – disse constrangido.

- Harry, mais para que tempo nós iremos você sabem que os vira-tempos só vão no máximo três dias.

- Eu sei Mione, mas eu não estava pensando em usar vira-tempos, já que o ministério tem o controle deles, mais sim um feitiço, pense estamos em Hogwarts, um lugar onde possui diversos livros de diversos assuntos como a própria sala precisa que possui uma variedade de livros do assunto que escolhermos.

- Esta bem então vamos procurar um feitiço de viagem no tempo em um desses livros? - disse Hermione apontando para um pedaço da sala cheia de livros.

- Exatamente

- Hum... Harry para qual momento do passado você quer ir?

- Especificamente para o ano de 1977 no meio do ano

- Por que tanto tempo? Por que não um ano antes de você nascer?

- Nesse ano meus pais estavam acabando o sexto ano e iriam começar o sétimo, como também ainda não se entendiam muito bem – disse rindo - e também o poder de Voldemort ainda estava aumentando principalmente porque a maioria dos seus seguidores que irião aparecer ainda estão em Hogwarts, então, resumindo, é uma boa desculpa para podermos conversar com algumas pessoas como meu pai, minha mãe, o Sirius, o Remo e ninguém desconfiar, como Voldermort não irá nos preocupar ja que ainda estara reunindo seguidores.

- Interesante... - disse Hermione

- Mais Harry como você vai contar para os seus pais que você é o filho deles e que Voldemort vai matar-los por ser o menino da profecia? - perguntou Gina

- Boa pergunta eu nem sei por onde começar, principalmente se eles acreditarem em mim vão querer saber a minha história toda.

- Mais isso vai contra todas as leis do tempo

- Hermione já estamos voltando no tempo e modificando várias coisas e você ainda está pensando nas leis? - disse Rony

- Claro que estou! Podemos contar algo desnecessário do futuro aonde a história do Harry ainda não chegou precisamos ter cuidado e prestar atenção no que falamos e também as informações devem chegar com calma se não podemos piorar as coisas.

- Por que não escrevemos um livro com a história do Harry assim cada momento lido podemos falar só até aquele momento e nada depois e assim em diante e as informações do futuro são pensadas e avaliadas pelas as pessoas que escolhermos para lerem - disse Luna que até o momento estava quieta

- Ótimo plano Luna! - disse Harry com um sorriso enquanto todos da sala concordavam enquanto Hermione falava

- E como vamos procurar um feitiço do tempo, escrever um livro e pensar cada passo que vamos fazer no passado?

- Simples eu, Rony e Neville vamos escrever o livro e falar com a Minerva se podemos ficar em Hogwarts para tudo enquanto você, Gina e Luna pesquisam o feitiço e nós seis resolvemos como fazer tudo no passado.

- Esta bem eu concordo.

- Mais agora devemos dormir temos muitas coisas para fazer amanhã, vamos?

Houve confirmação de todos da sala e seguiram para o salão comunal


	4. Chapter III - A Guerra Ainda não Acabou

**A Guerra Ainda Não Acabou!**

Na manhã seguinte estava começando a amanhecer quando Harry levantou, estava preocupado como falaria com a diretora McGonogal para permanecer na escola junto com Gina, Rony, Hermione, Neville e Luna para pesquisarem sobre viagem no tempo e escreverem um livro sobre a vida de Harry para explicar aos pais como salvar o futuro.

Perdido nesses pensamentos Harry foi para a cozinha para comer alguma coisa.

- Mestre, veio ver Mostro, que honrra. – disse Mostro fazendo uma reverencia quando entrava na cozinha.

- Ola, Mostro como esta?

- Muito bem senhor, o senhor esta com fome?

- Sim Monstro, proderia ver algo para mim?

- Claro meu senhor – dito isso vários elfos começaram a arrumar uma mesa com inúmeras comidas de café da manhã.

- Monstro como estão todos da Ordem?

- A Ordem está muito ocupada poucos Comensais foram capturados depois da fuga.

- Entendo

- Monstro posso te pedir uma coisa.

- Claro meu senhor

- Trate meus amigos do mesmo jeito que me trata esta bem.

- Como quiser – disse fazendo uma reverencia

- E como esta a Wisk?

- Ela esta linpando algum lugar do castelo a essa hora.

- Entendo, mais ela está bem?

- Sim, senho, ela esta melhorando aceitando melhor o trabalho.

- Que bom

Harry ficou na coozinha conversando com os elfos até a hora que todos estivessem no salão principal comendo.

Quado Harry entrou no salão principal estava quase vasio com apenas duas mesas das casas ainda sobrava lugares. Poucos ainda estavam em Hogwarts como os Weasley, alguns integrantes da ordem, os professores e alguns alunos que voltariam para casa via pó de flu antes do almoço.

Todos estavam sentados nas mesas Inclusive a diretora que Harry logo avistou e se aproximou.

- Diretora, preciso falar com a senhora. – falou Harry ao se aproximar

- Claro Harry já estava indo para minha sala, o ministro quer que eu resolva sobre os concertos da escola e a segurança para ano que vem.

- Esta bem, se importaria se fosse uma reinião após o almoço?

- Uma reunião? – disse com um olhar confuso.

- Sim, comigo, Rony, Neville, Luna, Gina e Hermione.

- Claro. Depois do almoço então, estarei esperando todos na minha sala, eu estou muito curiosa que assunto vocês querem tratar, mas agora tenho que resolver sobre ano que vem, espero que fique para o quadribol ano que vem. – disse com um sorriso.

- Claro, que estarei – disse compreendendo o que foi dito - até mais tarde então. Agora tenho que encontrar a Gina.

- Até Harry, uma coisa a Srta Weasley pediu para você ir para a sala precisa.

- Obrigado – disse saindo correndo sem ouvir um susurro com ''jovens''.

Ao entrar na sala precisa encontrou Gina, Hermione, Neville e Luna no meio de varias pilhas de livros e um Rony dormindo no sofá com uma pilha de livros ao seu lado.

Ao entrar Gina para de ler um dos livros e vai até o seu encontro dando-lhe um beijo e dissendo:

- Bom dia amor, onde você estava não o encontramos no quarto quando arrastamos o Rony para fora e o mostro disse que você ja tinha passado na cozinha quando o chamamos para preparar um café da manhã para nós.

- Bom dia Gi, fui conversar com a Minerva. – disse após de retribuir o beijo.

- E? – perguntou Mione que parou de ler para ouvir a resposta

- Marquei uma reunião para hoje depois do almoço que todos nós iremos

- Melhor que nada – disse Mione voltando ao livro

- Alguma novidade com o feitiço? – perguntou Harry para Gina

- Nada – disse suspirando – a maioria desses livros falam sobre como é perigoso as viagens no tempo e como precaver, outros sobre o vira-tempo e outros de relatos de pessoas que viajaram no tempo, mais nenhum feitiço.

- Que coisa.

- Mais não é só isso temos 2500 lvros para ler e só lemos 30. 31 se o Rony leu 1 antes de dormir - disse apontando para o irmão rindo

- E como estão separando os lidos dos não lidos?

- Os lidos ficam no lado oposto da sala, que quando acabamos de ler um livro ela vai magicamente para o outro lado.

- Interessante – disse ao ver uma pilha pequena o no outro lado sala.

- Agora que você chegou vem nos ajudar a reduzir essa pilha de 2500 livros – disse Gina puxando o namorado para onde estava uma pilha imensa de livros.

- Claro – disse a seguindo.

Cada livro que Harry começava a ler possuia o mesmo assunto de forma diferente de fala, sempre falava de os parigos do tempo, como o tempo se concerta e histórias de pessoas que mudaram o passado, mas nada de um feitiço para isso.

O tempo foi passando e a pilha de livros lidos foi aumentando um pouco antes do almoço ouve-se um som de aparatação no meio da sala acordando Rony que ainda estava dormindo.

- Mais que d... – começou Rony.

- Olha a boca maninho – disse Gina.

- Quem me acordou? – disse Rony com cara de poucos amigos

- Desculpe Mestre Weasley Mostro não queria atrapalhar seu sono.

- Não se preocupa com ele Mostro, ele sempre está de mau humor quando acorda. – disse Neville

- Claro senhor.

- O que foi Mostro? – perguntou Harry

- A Sra. Weasley pediu para chama-los para almoçar, já que ela não os encontrou pediu ao Mostro para chama-los.

- Obrigada Mostro, já estamos indo – disse Mione fechando o livro em sua mão

- Claro, Mestra Granger, avisarei ela então – disse aparatando

- Mestra? – perguntou Hemione confusa

- Disse para Mostro que ele deveria trata-los como ele me trata. – disse Harry

- Agora entento a formalidade. – disse Luna

- Mas então vamos comer, ou não? – perguntou Rony leventando

- Sempre pensando em comida – disse Neville enquanto Hermione e Gina reviravam os olhos

- Melhor irmos, se não a Sra. Weasley é capaz de nos caçar por toda Hogwarts - disse Harry fazendo todos rirem.

O salão estava quase vasio quase todos ja tinham retornado para suas casas só estavam os Weasley, os Longboton, os professores, Harry, Hermione e Luna, todos os membros da Ordem estavam a serviço tentando capturarem os comenseis fugitivos.

Ao entrerem Sra. Weasley se aproxima falando:

- Finalmente chegaram, pensei que Mostro não tinha avisado.

- Que isso Sra. Weasley, Mostro agora está tão obediente. – disse Harry

- Isso eu peercebi, como conseguiu essa proesa?

- Uma longa história.

- Mais tarde então, mas Rony você deve está com fome, não?

- Mãe!

- Vamos logo comer, todos vocês. – falou para os seis

- Rony é impressão minha ou sua mãe que falar algo mais quer esperar um pouco? - perguntou Hermione quando se sentaram

- Não é impressão não, ela só esta esperando o momento certo - disse Gina

- Aposto que é sobre a reunião com a McGanogal - disse Neville

- Não tenho duvias. - disse Harry.

- Bem não adianta ficar adivinhando so depois do almoço saberemos de qualquer maneira. - disse Luna.

Depois do almoço os seis estavam se levantando quando Sra. Weasley se aproximou.

- Poderia saber o que estão tramando?

- Mãe nós queremos falar com a Diretora. - disse Gina.

- Mais o que seria tão importante que vocês gostariam de falar com a Minerva?

- Sra. Weasley nós prefirimos falar depois quando tivermos tudos resolvido – disse Hermione

- Claro minha querida, mais vocês não esscapam de uma boa explicação.

- Pode deixar Sra. Weasley nos te explicamos depois – disse Harry abraçando a Gina – Mais agora temos que ir a Mimi nos aguarda.

- Esta bem meu querido, ve se não irritem a Minerva, por favor.

- Pode deixar mãe – disse Rony abraçando Hermione e seguindo para a sala da diretora jundo com Harry, Gina, Neville e Luna.

Os corredores estavam vasios nem os fantasmas apareciam fora do salão principal. Ao chegarem a entrada da sala que era bloqueada por uma guargula Neville perguntou.

- Harry você por acasa sabe a senha?

- Claro, é "Quadribol".

Dito isso a gargula se mexeu abrindo espaço à uma escadaria que subiram logo em seguida. Ao entrarem na sala estava diferente os quadros dos antigos diretores permaneciam, mas existia mais um o de Severus Snape. Como ao redor da sala estava modificado estava mais clara, com paredes avermelhadas e onde ficavam os objetos de Dumbledore agora possuia livros de transfiguração a animagia como também fotos de membros da Ordem da Fenix original como a nova.

- Gostei da decoração Mimi - disse Harry apois analizal-la

- Que bom que gostou Harry.

- Ficou mais clara devo dizer que o Snape não gostou - disse Rony rindo

- Fique sabendo Weasley que fuieu que dei a ideia da decoração - disse o quadro.

- Menos Severo.

- Desculpe Minerva, mais mudando de assunto, que bom que esta vivo Potter.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, mais pensei que não colocariam o seu quadro.

- Minerva que insistiu.

- Depois que o Ministro olhou a pinseira não teve como ele negar

- Foi uma surpresa encontra-lo aqui professor - disse Neville.

- Igualmente Longbotton.

- Desculpe interromper, mais não tem um motivo para eles estarem aqui, não estou certo? - disse o quadro ao lado de Snape que era de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Verdade Alvo

Minerva virou para os seia e disse

- Então qual o motivo de marcarem uma reunião comigo?


End file.
